The Way Back
by thegreenlily
Summary: Er würde sterben. Er wusste es. Er fühlte es. Es war so gut wie vorbei. „Ich hätte sie so gerne ein letztes Mal gesehen...", brachte er mit einigen Schwierigkeiten hervor. Oneshot, Jily


Hi Leute!

Habe wieder eine Kleinigkeit für euch. Viel Spass beim lesen :) xoxo

„-Liebling, hör mir doch bitte wenigstens zu!", bat er verzweifelt, was sie aber nur noch mehr weinen ließ. „Der Unterschied zwischen 'Ich werde dich verlassen' und 'Wir müssen uns trennen' ist, dass ich dich nicht freiwillig verlassen wollen würde! Wir müssen uns trennen, weil du kein Druckmittel werden darfst! Ich habe einen gefährlichen Beruf-", erklärte er ihr geduldig. Natürlich fand er es ein wenig unfair von ihr, dass sie weinte, obwohl er selber gefährlich nah am Wasser gebaut war. Zumindest gerade.

„Ich 'weiß', ich habe denselben Beruf!", heulte sie aufgebracht.

„Nein! Nein, Lily, das ist etwas anderes, du bist Auror, ich bin ein Spion, 'noch' wirst du nicht gejagt, aber wenn man heraus findet, dass du meine Freundin bist, dann wird man dich jagen und finden und ich will nicht-", sie heulte wieder auf, woraufhin er seufzte. „Bitte.", flehte er schwach.

„Also schlägst du vor, dass wir uns einfach trennen? Wir wollten doch heiraten! Wir wohnen zusammen! Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du bist der einzige Mann auf der ganzen Welt-", er stöhnte.

„Lily, kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich 'Angst' um dich habe?", fragte er nun. „Ich will doch nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, du bist mein ganzes Leben!", sie wurde knallrot, wenn sie das nicht eigentlich schon längst war. „Und nichts daran ist einfach, okay? Das ist der schwerste Schritt meines Lebens, aber ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass dir meinetwegen etwas passiert!", stöhnte er.

Sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht und stand auf, dabei ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte in ihrem Wohnzimmer herum, rückte eine Blumenvase mit frischen Rosen zurecht, die er ihr erst vorgestern geschenkt hatte. Ihr Räuspern klang irgendwie unecht und aufgesetzt. „Wie lange schiebst du diese Entscheidung vor dir her?", fragte sie.

„Was ich gerade eben gesagt habe war keine Entscheidung. Ich habe es angesprochen, weil ich es für das Richtige halte und ich wollte wissen, wie du darüber denkst.", stellte er seufzend klar.

„Was hast du gedacht, würde ich davon halten?", sie weinte immer noch. „Ja, James-", sagte sie sarkastisch und gleichzeitig irgendwie schrill. „-wir sollten Schluss machen! Du hast zwar gesagt, du würdest mich heiraten und wir haben über ein Datum gesprochen und über Kinder und was weiß ich noch alles, aber du hast Recht, wir sollten uns unbedingt trennen! Wir wohnen ja nur zusammen und – und arbeiten zusammen! Es wird ganz einfach sein, uns nicht mehr zu sehen und nie mehr miteinander zu schlafen und-", sie schluchzte verzweifelt auf, woraufhin er über sein Gesicht fuhr.

„Lily-"

„Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Ich liebe dich auch, darum-"

„Du hast gesagt, du willst für immer mit mir zusammen sein!"

„Ich will, ja, aber es geht einfach nicht!"

„Wo kommt das urplötzlich her, James? Wir haben letzte Woche übers Heiraten gesprochen und heute machst du mit mir Schluss!", er konnte jetzt nicht mehr anders und verdrehte ein bisschen seine Augen.

„Liebling, ich mache nicht mit dir Schluss!", beharrte er. „Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass es ein bisschen unverantwortlich ist, dass wir weiterhin zusammen sind, weil wir genau wissen, dass dich das in Gefahr bringt!", sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich sagte, wir sollten darüber nachdenken, ob wir das wirklich wollen! Ich sage, ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich sage, ich will, dass du sicher bist. Ich-", seine Stimme brach ab.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie schwer atmend, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm herum. Ihr liefen immer noch Tränen über die Wangen. „Wieso jetzt?", fragte sie. „Sag mir die Wahrheit.", verlangte sie dann, während er noch nach einer guten Lüge suchte. Eigentlich wusste er ja, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sie an zu lügen, weil sie ihn eh durchschauen würde, trotzdem öffnete er seinen Mund, um zu lügen, da zückte sie ihren Zauberstab. „Die Wahrheit, habe ich gesagt!", warnte sie ihn. „Ich bin deine ständigen Lügen so Leid, James, sprich es einfach aus!", also stöhnte er. Die Wahrheit...

„Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich... Uh, einen sehr gefährlichen Auftrag bekommen und ich weiß, dass er ein paar Todesser auf mich angesetzt hat, um mich auf seine Seite zu ziehen.", gestand er also endlich. „Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er mich beschatten lässt. Und dass er weiß, wo ich wohne.", jetzt wurde sie weiß wie eine Wand. „Und ich habe Angst um dich."

„Ich kann mich sehr gut wehren, James, ich bin Auror.", erinnerte sie ihn, aber ihre Stimme war nicht mehr schrill, sondern ein wenig unsicher. „Worum geht es bei diesem Auftrag? Wieso hast du ihn angenommen?"

Das war der eigentliche Moment der Wahrheit. Er räusperte sich. „Es geht um einen Mann namens Karkaroff.", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen herauf.

„Den Namen habe ich doch schon einmal gehört.", machte sie misstrauisch. „Karkaroff.", wiederhole sie nachdenklich und machte wieder ein paar Schritte. „Ich habe den Namen in einer Akte gelesen... Er... Er ist Lehrer an Durmstrang.", erinnerte sie sich dann. Er konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen, als wäre es ein Buch, gerade sah er, wie sie sich an etwas anderes erinnerte und ein Puzzle in ihrem Kopf zusammen setzte. „Das war der letzte Auftrag deiner Eltern und du vermutest, dass er sie umgebracht hat.", erklärte sie. Da das die Wahrheit war, erwiderte er darauf vorerst nichts. „U – und Moody schickt dich auf dieselbe Mission, bei der deine Eltern umgekommen sind?", fragte sie entsetzt. „James, das wird dein Tod sein!"

„Du unterschätzt mich.", sagte er ruhig. Weitere Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Du willst dich also von mir trennen, damit 'mir' nichts passiert und ich soll dir dabei zusehen, wie du dich freiwillig umbringen lässt?", heulte sie jetzt wieder. Er seufzte. „Das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein-"

„Wenn meine Eltern Recht hatten und er in Durmstrang Todesser rekrutiert, dann muss man ihn aufhalten!", sagte er todernst.

„Aber warum du?", fragte sie ihn unter mehr und mehr Tränen. „Jamie-"

„Du verstehst das nicht, Lily, deine Eltern leben noch! Du hast nicht das Vermächtnis und das Erbe zwei der größten Auroren in unserer Geschichte auf deinen Schultern lasten! Und ich kann nicht auch noch den Druck ertragen, dich zu verlieren! Ich kann euch nicht allen gerecht werden!", maulte er jetzt. „Ich habe Angst um dich, weil ich dich liebe, wieso machst du es so schwer für mich?", fragte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch, James, bitte nimm diesen Auftrag nicht an! Bitte, bitte, bitte, ich sterbe vor Angst um dich!", heulte sie verzweifelt. „Liebling, ich flehe dich an! Bitte gib nicht auf, was wir haben!", schluchzte sie.

Er seufzte tief. „Ich gebe gar nichts auf. Ich will es nur nicht verlieren.", darauf konnte sie wieder eine Weile nichts sagen. „Liebling, gib zu, dass du Angst hast. Jetzt, wo du weißt, warum ich dieses Thema aufgebracht habe, gib zu, dass du Angst hast.", wieder schwieg sie. „Wenn du keine Angst hast, dann können wir einfach weiter machen, wie es war, aber ich schwöre dir, nichts was du sagst oder tust wird mich davon abhalten, nach Norwegen zu reisen und zu versuchen, Karkaroff aufzuhalten.", sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht.

„Du sagst also, die Entscheidung liegt bei mir.", schnaubte sie. „Wie unfair."

„Das ist nicht unfair.", erwiderte er. „Ich liebe dich. Und ich weiß, du liebst mich auch. Nichts, was jetzt passiert, wird das ändern. Also... Also wenn du damit leben kannst, dass ich diesen Auftrag angenommen habe und man uns verfolgen wird und dass du effektiv in Gefahr bist, dann werde ich mit der Angst leben, so wie du mit der Angst lebst.", sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

Lange saßen sie nur da, er schlang seine Arme um sie und versuchte ein wenig, sie zu trösten. „Aber wir müssen es zusammen entscheiden, Lily. Ich will dich nicht unglücklich machen.", flüsterte er schließlich in ihr Ohr. Sie atmete zittrig durch, dann richtete sie sich auf.

„Gibt es eine dritte Chance für uns?", fragte sie. Sein Herz sank ein wenig. Das klang nach einer Entscheidung. Verlegen räusperte er sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", meinte er. „Das wird sich zeigen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. ...falls er jemals vorbei sein wird. Und falls wir...", jetzt zuckte er mit seinen Schultern.

„Falls wir das Ende des Krieges erleben.", murmelte sie bitter. Er nickte. „Also... Also du packst jetzt deine Sachen und gehst einfach?", fragte sie. „Ohne wieder zu kehren. Du lässt mich einfach so in dem Haus zurück, in dem wir gemeinsam alt werden wollten.", der Vorwurf war nicht mehr zu überhören.

Mit einem Mal lagen seine Lippen auf ihren. „Nicht einfach so.", murmelte er in den Kuss. Sie weinte immer noch, aber er würde nicht einfach so gehen. Stöhnend begrub er sie auf der Couch unter sich, dabei waren seine Hände bereits dabei, sie zu entkleiden. Ein letztes Mal noch. Sie würden bumsen und danach noch ein bisschen auf der Couch liegen.

Dann würde er ins Schlafzimmer gehen, seine Hälfte des Schranks räumen.

Und sie verlassen.

* * *

Sie lagen schon seit Stunden im Matsch, er war kalt und nass bis auf die Knochen, es machte mittlerweile sogar Geräusche, so sehr zitterte er. Abgesehen davon hörte er in der Dunkelheit nur wie Tatze sich kratzte. Er war müde und hungrig und er hatte wirklich große Schmerzen. „Lass das jetzt, Sirius.", maulte er ungeduldig. Der Hund winselte ein bisschen, dann legte er sich neben ihn. Darauf konnte er nur noch seine Augen verdrehen. „Lass das!", verlangte er wieder. Er hatte zu große Schmerzen, um sich jetzt auf solche Blödeleien einzulassen.

Endlich verwandelte sein bester Freund sich zurück. „Wieso so angespannt?", fragte er. „Du hast gesagt, es tut nicht so weh...", fügte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

„Wenn man seinen misshandelten Körper ein paar Stunden im Matsch einlegt, dann tut es doch weh, okay, halt die Klappe, Sirius!", verlangte er.

„Das ist ein sehr gutes Versteck, hier sind wir wenigstens sicher.", maulte er beleidigt.

„Du magst Dreck gewöhnt sein, mir fielen gerade aber eher ein paar andere gute Orte ein, wo ich gerne liegen würde.", schnarrte er wütend. Eigentlich tat ihm seine Ungeduld Leid, er wäre Sirius viel lieber Dankbar gewesen, dass er den weiten Weg bis nach Norwegen gemacht hatte, um ihn aus diesem Kerker zu holen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht mehr kontrollieren, was er genau sagte, denn jeder Atemzug tat weh genug, um ihm den Verstand zu rauben.

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Sirius nur. Er war mindestens genau so nass und schmutzig wie James selber. „In deinem weichen, warmen Bett neben der Frau, die du liebst? Vorzugsweise nackt und schwer atmend?", natürlich wusste er, dass Sirius das pauschal meinte, aber es machte ihn trotzdem wütend.

„Halt jetzt die Klappe und konzentriere dich!", knurrte er.

„Ich habe das nicht auf Lily bezogen.", murmelte er entschuldigend, aber dieses Mal hatte er den Namen sogar ausgesprochen.

„Sirius, halt die Klappe!", sagte er wütend. Daraufhin schwiegen sie eine Weile, während James sich mies und nutzlos fühlte, weil er gemein zu Sirius war. Wer war er schon ohne ihn? „Tut mir Leid.", seufzte er stirnrunzelnd. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht auf – nicht... Du hast es nicht darauf bezogen, ich weiß.", stammelte er. Wie immer wurden seine Augen feucht. Was hätte er nicht alles getan, um neben seiner nackten Göttin im warmen, weichen Bett zu liegen? Schwer atmend und verschwitzt.

„Willst du wirklich nicht darüber reden?", fragte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden.", bestätigte James augenblicklich. „Nicht gestern, nicht heute, nicht morgen."

„Ihr seid über acht Monaten getrennt und du willst mir nicht einmal sagen, warum? Du hast sie einfach aus unserem Leben verbannt-", begann Sirius seine Tirade erneut, da stöhnte James.

„Verschone mich.", maulte er.

„Aber-"

„Nein, bitte verschone mich!", ärgerte er sich. „Ich habe sie nicht aus 'unserem' Leben verbannt, sondern aus meinem. Niemand hat je gesagt, dass 'du' nicht weiterhin ihr Freund sein darfst.", meinte er dann nachdrücklich. „Ich hätte es sogar bevorzugt, wenn ich wüsste, jemand ist da, der noch immer nach ihr sieht...", murmelte er dann.

„James, ihr habt euch getrennt, also-"

„Wir haben uns im Guten getrennt.", gab James zurück, dabei faltete er seine Hände etwa auf Bauchhöhe. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber nun stellte er fest, dass er immer noch blutete. Stark blutete.

„Getrennt ist getrennt, James, warst doch du, der gesagt hat, er wird sie heiraten oder den Rest seines Lebens hassen, also da du sie nicht geheiratet hast-", er stöhnte genervt. Diese Diskussion hatten sie schon an die tausend Mal geführt, aber er wusste auch, dass es unfair von ihm war, Sirius diese Sache vor zu enthalten. Immerhin waren Lily und er Freunde gewesen und James hatte urplötzlich den Kontakt abgebrochen, war von einem Tag auf den anderen ausgezogen und hatte aber nie dazu erwähnt, wieso. Das war eigentlich sehr suspekt.

„Sirius, halt die Klappe! Wir haben uns im Guten getrennt, ich hasse Lily nicht!", schnaubte er.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Du hast dich nie dazu geäußert, nicht, als du völlig besoffen und in Tränen aufgelöst auf meiner Matte gestanden hast und nicht seitdem!", jetzt fuhr er über sein Gesicht. Er war nicht in der richtigen Verfassung für dieses Gespräch und die Schmerzen machten ihn wahnsinnig. Dazu kam der Gedanke, dass er munter blutete. Wie viel Blut konnte er noch verlieren, bevor es bedrohlich wurde?

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius!"

„Aber-"

„Bitte, ich will nicht darüber reden!"

„James, es ist nicht gut, solche Sachen in sich hinein zu fressen! Hat sie etwas blödes gemacht? Ich weiß, dass du nichts blödes gemacht hast, du hast sie ja abartig geliebt und verehrt, also muss sie schon einen anderen gehabt haben oder so-", James machte ein genervtes Geräusch.

„Wirst du die Klappe halten, wenn ich dir sage, warum wir nicht mehr zusammen sind?", fragte er also genervt und ungeduldig. Da Sirius nicht antwortete, seufzte er. Ja, warum hatten sie sich getrennt? „Wir haben uns getrennt, weil-", er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, so viel war seitdem passiert. Auf der anderen Seite lag es wohl eher daran, dass er sich den Gedanken an die schöne Frau aus seinen Träumen immer verbot. „Weil es gefährlich für Spione ist, jemanden zu haben. Vor allem, wenn man so viel auf geheimen Missionen ist wie ich. Das... Das ist gefährlich. Sie sollte kein Druckmittel sein.", erinnerte er sich jetzt doch.

„Und sie hat das einfach so hin genommen?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Wir haben diese Entscheidung zusammen getroffen, Sirius, so macht man das, wenn man-", er wollte es nicht aussprechen, aber Sirius hatte es wahrscheinlich eh erraten. „Ich bin ein Spion und Spione sind allein, weil sie jeden in ihrer Umgebung in Gefahr bringen.", erklärte er enttäuscht. Fünf Jahre auf eine Frau gewartet, die er dann nicht haben konnte, obwohl sie letztendlich nachgegeben hatte.

„Du hast mich.", erinnerte Sirius ihn.

„Ja, aber das ist etwas anderes. Wer dich entführt oder gefangen nehmen würde, der würde dich nach zwei Stunden freiwillig wieder abgeben, du nervige Töle.", schnaubte er sofort. „Du kannst ja wohl selber auf dich aufpassen!"

„Das kann Lily auch."

„Nicht so.", meinte er. „Du wärst kein Druckmittel.", er fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Du hast versprochen, die Klappe zu halten, kannst du also bitte?", danach herrschte Stille. Sein Kopf schwirrte. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr daran gedacht.

An Lily und den Tag, an dem sie von der Arbeit gekommen war, um mit ihm diese verflixte Entscheidung zu treffen. Er hatte stirnrunzelnd über seinen Akten gebrütet, da war sie herein gekommen, also war er aufgestanden, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Dann hatte er das Gespräch angefangen. Sirius neben ihm seufzte. „Was?", fragte er warnend, aber dabei fiel ihm schon von alleine auf, dass er weinte. Urplötzlich roch er sie und fühlte ihre Wärme. Und er sah sie vor sich. Da vermisste er sie umso schlimmer. James machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, die Tränen zu verbergen.

„Du hättest nicht nach Norwegen gehen müssen.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Halt die Klappe."

„Ich meine... Du hättest bei ihr bleiben können.", meinte er nachdenklich. „Dann würden wir hier nicht im Matsch liegen.", darauf bekam er keine Antwort. „Jamie?", er musste schniefen, dann räusperte James sich.

„Kannst du mal schauen gehen, ob sie noch da sind?", fragte er leise. Sirius richtete sich auf, um sich zu verwandeln, dann war er fort. James blieb alleine.

Endlich.

* * *

„Jamie?"

„Mh?", aus seiner Erinnerung gerissen schnellte er halb hoch. Vielleicht war es auch Halbschlaf (oder Fieberschlaf, ihm war urplötzlich ganz heiß...) gewesen, denn seine Augenlider ließen sich nur noch schwer auseinander zwingen. Er hatte an Lily gedacht und an ihren ersten Kuss. So eine schöne Erinnerung. Sirius verzog sein Gesicht, als er die Geräusche hörte, die sein Rücken machte, als er sich bewegte. Mitten in der Bewegung verzog James ebenfalls sein Gesicht und ließ sich zurück sinken. Seine Wunde blutete immer noch. Was für ein Zauber war das gewesen? „Was ist?", fragte er.

„Sie sind weg.", meinte Sirius mitleidig. Entweder war er so, weil er dachte, James hätte Schmerzen gehabt, als sein Rücken so unangenehm knackte oder er hatte begriffen, woran er gedacht hatte. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wann hatte er überhaupt das letzte Mal etwas gegessen? Das schien schon Ewigkeiten zurück zu liegen. „Wollen wir?", er stöhnte und fuhr mit seinen kalten Händen über sein Gesicht.

„Gib mir einen Moment.", bat er. Sein Herz klopfte ganz unregelmäßig und als er seine Augen schloss, da sah er noch die Szene, an die er gerade gedacht hatte. Er erinnerte sich immer noch an diesen Kuss, als wäre es gerade gestern gewesen. Er wusste immer noch, wie sich ihre Lippen angefühlt hatten. Und er wusste auch immer noch, wie ihr Körper sich neben seinem angefühlt hatte, als er sie heftig umarmt und an sich gepresst hatte, als wäre sie sein allerteuerster Besitz.

„Es tut mir Leid, James, wir müssen jetzt gehen!", stöhnte Sirius plötzlich. „Bevor sie zurück kommen, du bist nicht schnell genug, um ein zweites Mal Schutz zu suchen!", erklärte er dazu. James stöhnte schmerzlich auf, als sein bester Freund ihm hoch half. „Komm schon, es sind nur ein paar Schritte bis zum Schiff...", flüsterte er. „Was ist das?"

„Was ist was?", fragte er sofort zurück, obwohl er wusste, dass es ihm nichts half, so zu tun, als wüsste er nicht, was Sirius meinte. Er hatte es bemerkt...

„W – woher kommt all das Blut?", sein bester Freund hatte seine Hand auf James' Seite gelegt, als er ihm hoch helfen wollte, besagte Hand war nun blutverschmiert, weil James genau dort eine tiefe Wunde hatte, die blutete. „Jamie?"

„Blut?", stellte er sich weiterhin dumm und biss seine Zähne zusammen.

„Wieso hast du nicht gesagt-"

„Damit du nicht hysterisch wirst, so wie jetzt gerade.", schnaubte er. Jeder Schritt schmerzte, die Wunde war sicherlich tief und er fühlte das Blut an seiner Seite entlang laufen, da seine Kleider zu nass waren, um es weiterhin auf zu saugen. Trotzdem war er zu stur, um sich mehr als nötig von Sirius helfen zu lassen, schubste ihn sogar ein wenig weg, als er ihn stützen wollte. Sein bester Freund starrte ihn in der Dunkelheit verletzt an.

„Jamie-"

„Du musst-", er ächzte ein bisschen, dann räusperte er sich. „Du muss für mich voraus gehen und schauen, ob die Luft rein ist.", bat er. „Du musst den Weg ablaufen, zähl genau, wie viele Schritte du gehen musst, Sirius.", verlangte er dann. Der stöhnte.

„Du kommst eh nicht weit genug, wenn ich dir nicht helfen darf.", maulte er.

„Fang jetzt bloß keinen Streit mit mir an.", knurrte er. Er hatte sicherlich Fieber, ihm war ganz warm und der Schweiß lief über seine Stirn, wie das Blut über den Rest seines Körpers. Alles drehte sich, sein Kopf schmerzte, Tränen rollten über seine Wangen, aber urplötzlich kamen die einzigen Schmerzen, die er verspürte, nur daher, dass er sie nie mehr wieder sehen würde.

„Du bist verwundet, du hättest etwas sagen sollen!", warf Sirius ihm vor. Er verdrehte seine Augen. Sein Geduldsfaden war gerade eben gerissen.

„Was hättest du dann gemacht? Deinen Zauberstab – ah, nein, warte, den haben sie zerbrochen, weil du ein dreckiger Blutsverräter bist!", danach herrschte kurz Stille, die nur von James' Keuchen unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich hätte wenigstens einen Verband machen können.", flüsterte er rau.

„Womit? Hättest du dein letztes Hemd für mich zerrissen?", fragte er ein bisschen zu abfällig, aber das bemerkte er erst, als er Sirius' Antwort hörte.

„Ich würde mein Leben für dich geben, aber das ist dir ja egal.", schnaubte er zutiefst verletzt, dann tat er, worum James ihn gebeten hatte und lief den Weg ab. James selber lehnte gegen eine Holzkiste und stöhnte schwer, dabei presste er jetzt beide Hände gegen die offene Wunde. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er blutete, aber es war sicherlich ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass die Wunde sich noch nicht verschlossen hatte. Und er wusste auch nicht, wie lange er noch bluten würde.

Schwer atmend schloss er seine Augen, da sah er ihr Gesicht wieder. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Diese Mission war sein Tod. Nicht nur war er gescheitert und hatte Karkaroff nicht fassen können (obwohl er ihm wenigstens nachweisen konnte, dass er ein Todesser war und zur Flucht hatte zwingen können), nein, er hatte Lily dafür aufgegeben – und das war sein Tod. Vor seinem inneren Auge strich er ihre Haare zur Seite und sie strahlte ihn an, als hätte er sie von allem Übel der Welt erlöst. Ihre Augen blitzten ein bisschen, so wie immer.

Er hätte alles getan, um sie ein letztes Mal in seinen Armen halten zu können. Sein Atem wurde jetzt noch schwerer, das Blut quoll zwischen seinen Händen hervor. „Neun Schritte.", ertönte es von der Seite. James stöhnte.

„So weit komme ich nicht.", flüsterte er gequält, dabei rutschte er zur Seite ab, Sirius hatte alle Mühe, ihn auf zu fangen. „Nicht einmal mit deiner Hilfe..."

„James!", rief er dabei entsetzt.

„Du kennst das Verhaltensprotokoll.", flüsterte er. „Wenn ein Kollege-"

„Ich werde dich nicht zurück lassen, James Potter und du wirst auch nicht sterben! Nicht auf dieser Mission, nicht unter meiner Aufsicht, hast du verstanden?", knurrte Sirius, aber seine Hände, die James' Schultern umklammerten, begannen jetzt, sich schmerzhaft in seine Haut zu bohren. Er zog seinen Pullover aus und das Shirt darunter ebenfalls, das riss er in einen mehr oder weniger schönen Streifen. James biss auf seine Hand, als er seinen eigenen Pullover hoch schob, um sich die Wunde endlich an zu sehen. „M – Merlin...", stotterte er.

Tränen liefen über James Wangen, so weh tat es, aber Sirius zog den Verband schön fest, danach zog er den Pullover wieder darüber. Keiner der beiden sagte noch ein Wort, James wusste, er hatte seinen Freund verärgert. Der sah sich nur suchend um, fuhr durch seine Haare, murmelte irgendetwas – dann griff er nach einer der Holzkisten, gegen die James gelehnt hatte. „Rein da.", wies er ihn an, während er sie brutal auf brach.

„Was?"

„Du hockst dich hier herein und ich trage dich.", er schnaubte.

„Wohl kaum, du kannst ja kaum dich selber halten, da wirst du-"

„Du tust, was ich dir sage!", erwiderte Sirius wütend. James verdrehte seine Augen und wollte etwas sagen, da traf ihn wie aus dem nichts Sirius' Faust direkt auf die Nase und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

* * *

Er brannte und schwitzte und alles schmerzte ihn, als er seine Augen ein bisschen auseinander zwang. „James!", rief Sirius aufgeregt aus. „Er ist wach! Sehen Sie, seine Augen sind offen!", jemand kam, zog seine Augenlider weiter auseinander und blendete ihn mit einer kleinen Lampe.

„W – wo sind wir?", fragte er schwächlich.

„Etwa zehn Meilen von der britischen Küste entfernt.", antwortete Sirius ihm, dabei tupfte er sein Gesicht wieder mit einem nassen Lappen ab. „Alles wird gut, Kumpel, ich bringe dich nach Hause!", erklärte er dann fest. „Hörst du, ich bringe dich nach Hause, nach Godrics Hollow, wo Lily auf dich wartet.", er stöhnte.

„Lily..."

„Sie wartet auf dich!", versprach er.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily...", stammelte er, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte. Vielleicht dachte sie wenigstens gerade an ihn? Vielleicht gab es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, damit sie wusste, dass er an sie dachte und liebte und verehrte.

Dass er sie hatte heiraten wollen und viele kleine Babys mit ihr machen wollte, eines perfekter als das andere, weil sie Potter-Gene mit 'Lily' kreuzen sollten und dabei eben nur Perfektion entstehen konnte. Und am Ende seiner Tage wollte er mit ihr auf der Hollywood-Schaukel im Garten sitzen und ihren Enkelkindern beim Spielen zusehen. Oder auf sein Leben mit ihr zurück blicken. Wissen, dass es zwar nicht immer einfach war, aber dass er sie liebte und dass sie ihn auch liebte und dass das stärker war, als alles andere.

„Kannst du bitte wach bleiben, James?", maulte Sirius plötzlich. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. „Nur noch ein paar Meilen, Mann, nicht mehr lange, sobald es geht appariere ich mit dir ins Mungos, dort können sie dir helfen, du musst nur durch halten!", sagte er leise.

Er würde sterben. Er wusste es. Er fühlte es. Es war so gut wie vorbei. „Ich hätte sie so gerne ein letztes Mal gesehen...", brachte er mit einigen Schwierigkeiten hervor.

„Du wirst jetzt nicht sterben, James!", ärgerte er sich. „Hörst du, was ich dir sage? Du wirst nicht sterben, ich schwöre dir, ich werde das zu verhindern wissen!", jemand fühlte seinen Puls.

„Er wird schwächer..."

„Lassen Sie das nicht zu!", brüllte Sirius. „Lassen Sie ihn nicht sterben, tun Sie doch etwas!", seine Stimme war ganz schrill und gar nicht mehr so, wie Sirius sonst klang. Er merkte, wie sein Kopf schwerer wurde und zur Seite glitt. Stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Sterben war nicht gerade angenehm. Zumindest nicht, wenn es so langsam und qualvoll vor sich ging. Er hatte immer gedacht, der grüne Fluch würde ihn treffen und es wäre sofort vorbei.

Nicht doch... Nein, er musste jämmerlich auf einem Schiff dahin siechen und leiden, vermutlich ausbluten oder an einer Blutvergiftung oder so krepieren. „Zur Seite!", sagte jemand.

„Was tun Sie da?", fragte Sirius.

Er dachte noch einmal an die schöne Frau zu Hause. Daran, dass er sie so gerne noch einmal gesehen hätte und daran, dass er Angst hatte, sie falsch in Erinnerung zu haben. Vielleicht war sie noch schöner in Wirklichkeit, als er sich gerade an sie erinnerte? Vielleicht war sie schöner geworden, seit er fort war? Vielleicht waren ihre Augen grüner oder ihre Hände weicher? Vielleicht liebte er sie noch mehr, wenn er sie sehen und anfassen konnte?

Sein letzter Gedanke galt ihr. Danach war er fort.

* * *

Als er seine Augen öffnete, war vorerst alles weiß. Er war tot. Er war auf dieser Mission gestorben, ohne Lily noch einmal in den Arm genommen zu haben! Seine Gedanken flogen zu Sirius, er stellte sich vor, wie er in der Schiffskabine über James' toten Körper hockte und weinte. Er stellte sich vor, wie er nach Hause zu seiner geliebten Lily ging und ihr sagen musste, dass er gefallen war.

Und er hatte Mitleid mit ihm.

„Ich glaube, er kommt zu sich.", hörte er. Doch nicht tot? Tatsächlich mischten sich Farben in das Weiß und er nahm Geräusche wahr, jemand rührte mit einem Löffel in einer Tasse.

„Sirius, lass ihn atmen, gib ihm ein bisschen Platz...", ermahnte ihn jemand und das Rühren wurde unterbrochen. Er räusperte sich ein bisschen, aber das stellte sich als schmerzhaft heraus. Endlich wurden die Umrisse klarer und jemand setzte seine Brille auf seine Nase.

Doch, er war tot.

Da war sie, die Frau, von der er immer geträumt hatte und lächelte warm. Ihre roten, duftenden Haare hingen lose um sein Gesicht herum, so beugte sie sich über ihn, ihre grünen Augen blitzten wie immer, obwohl sie ganz rot geweint und geschwollen waren. Ihre Lippen waren tatsächlich eher zu einem wahrscheinlich schmerzhaften Strahlen verzogen. Er blinzelte zwei Mal. „Bist du echt?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe und nickte nur, vermutlich unfähig dazu, zu sprechen.

Er hob seine Hand, um über ihre Wange zu streicheln. Sie war warm und glatt, so wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Es – es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verlassen habe...", brachte er heiser hervor, einer ihrer perfekten Zeigefinger legte sich auf seine Lippen und er verstummte sofort.

„Sht...", flüsterte sie zärtlich. „Mach dir keinen Kopf.", ihre perfekten Finger streichelten jetzt durch sein Haar und er schloss seine Augen schwer atmend. „Alles ist gut, du bist zurück gekommen.", sie küsste seine geschlossenen Augenlider.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, merkte er, dass die Lily, die er zurück gelassen hatte, ein wenig dünner gewesen war und ohne es zu wollen fragte er sich, ob das Kummerspeck war oder warum sie so anders aussah. Sie lehnte sich zurück, da kam Sirius in sein Blickfeld. Er war ganz weiß im Gesicht, wirkte aber erleichtert. Remus und Peter waren auch da, so stellte er fest, als er sich mit Hilfe von Sirius und Lily aufrichtete. Sie wurden unterbrochen, als ein Heiler herein kam und alle bat, den Raum zu verlassen.

Lily küsste ihn zum Abschied.

Sie küsste ihn, trotz allem, was gewesen war, obwohl er sie verlassen hatte, sie küsste ihn auf die Lippenspitzen, lächelte sanft und verschwand mit den anderen. „Dürfen sie wieder kommen?", fragte er, während er ihr noch nach sah.

„Natürlich, aber erst nach der Untersuchung, Mr Potter.", erklärte der Heiler. „Sie haben immerhin recht viel Blut verloren und sind sicherlich noch sehr schwach.", er fühlte sich schwach, ja.

Tatsächlich ergaben die Untersuchungen jedoch, dass er bereits auf einem guten Weg war, er hatte wohl sehr viel Blut zurück erhalten und anscheinend auch Tränke bekommen, die den Körper darin beschleunigten, neue Blutkörper zu bilden, blah, blah, das alles interessierte James gar nicht, er wollte nur, dass sie wieder zurück kam und sich um ihn kümmerte.

Aber als der Heiler ihn verließ, blieb er eine Weile allein. Hatte er nur geträumt? Es hatte sich nicht wie ein Traum angefühlt. Endlich klopfte es und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Sie kamen nur zu zweit. Lily – und ein ganz kleines, neugeborenes Baby. Er fühlte, wie seine Arme und Beine taub wurden und Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Was ging hier vor sich? Die Art und Weise, wie Lily das Baby hielt und wie sie aussah, machte ihm sofort klar, dass das da Lilys Baby war. Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett. „Schau, du hast etwas verpasst...", flüsterte sie liebevoll.

„Merlin.", stöhnte er. Sie lächelte auf das kleine Wesen hinab.

„Darf ich dir vorstellen: Harry James Potter.", er würde ohnmächtig werden! Schockiert sah er sie an. Er hatte sie alleine gelassen, als sie ihn am allermeisten brauchte! Was sollte das nur bedeuten? „Schau nur, Harry, dein Daddy ist zu uns zurück gekehrt...", flüsterte sie dann.

Ehe James realisiert hatte, was er tat, streckte er schon sehnsüchtig seine Hände nach dem Baby aus. Sie strahlte umso mehr und legte ihm seinen Sohn in die Arme. „Wow.", stotterte er. „Oh Merlin...", das kleine Baby legte seinen Kopf ein bisschen schief und sah ihn verwirrt an, da musste er grinsen. „Oh Merlin!", sagte er wieder und brachte Lily damit zum Lachen. Sie hatte Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Bist du böse?"

„Ich bin schockiert.", stöhnte er. „Liebling – ich – er ist so perfekt!", sie lachte wieder. Das hatte sie wahrscheinlich schon öfter gehört. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand dieses Baby nicht als 'perfekt' bezeichnet hätte. 'Harry'. 'Harry' war gut, sie hatten über diesen Namen gesprochen. „Ich liebe ihn – ich liebe euch!", sprudelte es irgendwie so aus ihm heraus. Sie strahlte umso mehr und rutschte näher zu ihm.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!", er hasste es, sogar zu schwach zu sein, sich auf zu richten und sie in seine Arme zu nehmen. „Lily, ich liebe dich! Du – du musst einfach wissen, dass mein letzter Gedanke dir galt!", flüsterte er zärtlich. Sie atmete tief durch und küsste ihn leicht.

„Das war nicht dein letzter Gedanke.", erinnerte sie ihn. Er schloss seine Augen und drückte das Baby näher an sich. Seinen Sohn. Harry...


End file.
